


July 5th, 2016

by IMAgentMI



Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous reader on Tumblr requested a story about the Freelancers having a movie night one day after a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	July 5th, 2016

“Budge up - I’m practically on York’s lap here.”  
“I don’t have a problem with that.”  
“Neither do I.”

There was a general shuffling about, a sort of lazy chaos as blankets and pillows invaded personal space. A comparison of recent injuries decided who got the couch, and a quick round of paper-rock-scissors settled things when bruises seemed equally measured. North stepped away from the TV as the picture burst to life, sepia toned with soaring overture.

“Wizard of Oz?”  
“Who chose this?”  
“Who cares- I’ll be sleeping through it in about five minutes.”  
“Where’s Maine?”  
“Getting popcorn.”  
“Ooo… I’ll stay awake for that.”  
“I’m remembering why it’s better to have credits at the end of a movie.”

Someone yawned, setting off a chain reaction that resulted in a roomful of open mouths for a moment, and ended as equally infectious laughter rolled through the group. At the end, a chorus of sighs triggered a second round of giggles. Music faded as the scene opened on Dorothy running, and there was a gentle rustle as everyone settled in. A respectful and exhausted silence held until the first notes of “Somewhere Over the Rainbow.”

“My favourite song. So beautiful.”  
“Mhmm…”  
“Sang it so much.”  
“Mhmmm.”

A soft humming started, the compromise of someone who was too embarrassed to sing, but deeply wanted to. A lack of teasing emboldened them and the soft recital was only punctuated by peaceful sighs.

Silence reigned again for several scenes.

“Tornadoes scare me. Because of this.”

The speaker hissed through his teeth when the Wicked Witch of the East appeared, and then laughed to hear himself.

Minutes later, Maine gave himself a shake. He finally stepped out from behind the couch where he’d been standing for the last half hour, the popcorn long cold in the bowl he held. He sat on the edge of the group, barely taking his shining eyes from the screen.

“Favourite part soon. Dorothy meets Scarecrow.” Maine took a handful of popcorn and blindly held out the bowl. “Love sharing this movie.” After several seconds, he finally registered that no one had taken it.   
He looked around. “York? Connie? Wash?” He was only answered by quiet breathing and a muffled snore.

Maine looked down at his handful of popcorn and set down the bowl, tipping his popcorn back into it. He stretched out on the floor before realizing he hadn’t brought a pillow. Maine removed his shirt and wadded it up, settled his head down on it.

“Next time?” Again, he was only answered by the sounds of deep, peaceful sleep.

Maine sighed and closed his eyes. He dreamed of a yellow road and a green city, walking with his teammates and all of them singing, but in the morning, he didn’t remember it.


End file.
